


I'd choose you.

by ohyouwatchusrun



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyouwatchusrun/pseuds/ohyouwatchusrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd choose you.

They lay tangled together between sheets, whispering sweet nothings and stroking lazy hands across skin. She looks up at him and he’s smiling down at her with so much love and adoration in his eyes, she has to blink to be sure she isn’t dreaming. It scares her sometimes, how he looks at her, like he will never stop loving her. It scares her because what if one day he does stop? She loves him too much for him to walk away like everyone else did.

She’s never really spoken to him about it before, about what would happen, if he just fell out of love with her. They’d been together a long time but she never had the courage to ask, she never wanted to share her insecurities in case someone took advantage of them. But she trusts Matt more than anyone and so she asks.

“Matt?” She asks as his fingers stroke light patters across her back and she leans on his chest listening to his heart beat.

“Mmm?” He replies sleepily and she isn't sure he's actually awake.

“What if you fall out of love with me?” She asks biting at her bottom lip. She feels his hand freeze on her back and she knows that if he wasn’t awake before, he is now.

He tilts her head up so she’s looking him in the eye and part of her wants to squirm away from his intense gaze.

“Lex, that will never, ever ha-”

“I just mean” she begins, cutting him off. “What if you wake up one morning and just- you just don’t love me or want me anymore. What if one day you wake up and wish you’d chosen someone different? What if you wish you hadn't done this?” She asks taking his hand in hers.

At that moment all Matt wants to do is lean down and kiss her to remove the glint of pain he sees in her eyes. But kisses and sweet caresses aren’t enough. He needs her to realise that he would never- could never fall out of love with her, even if he tried, even if he wanted to.  

He moves lower down the bed so that he’s face to face with her putting his forehead against hers and brushing the curls back from her head.

“I will love you for the rest of my life and beyond that.” He says, placing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

She smiles, “What if I die?”

“I’d die too. And if there is an afterlife or if there’s such thing as reincarnation I’d look for you.”

She laughs at that, placing a kiss to the apple of his neck; she loves him when he gets like this, all romantic and serious.

“You laugh but it’s true. You don’t understand.”

She looks at him and smiles placing a soft kiss to his lips, “Of course I understand darling, you’d look for me, and I’d look for you.”

He shakes his head smiling, “No but it’s more than that. For me, it’s you. And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you. There could never be anyone else.” He puts a hand on either side of her face and pulls her in kissing her with everything he has and everything he is. He knows that he will devote this life and any other to her because they’re meant to be. She is his soul mate and he will never let her go.

When he pulls back the smile on her face must reflect the one on his. He wipes his thumb under her eye catching the stray tear that falls.

“Hey, no more tears today thank you. I thought that was all finished earlier!” He smiles kissing her again lightly on the lips.

She smiles and shakes her head. “You know I love you too right? Just as much. No matter what happens to us, I will love you.”

He nods and pulls her in tighter to him. “I kind of guessed today, you know when you said ‘I do’.”

She laughs and swats at his arm “I thought maybe you didn’t hear that over all crying in the room! My gosh our families are criers!” she says stroking her hand down his arm.

Placing a kiss to her forehead he murmurs “You weren’t much better” and chuckles against her skin.

Shaking her head and smiling brightly, she remembers standing at the altar while Matt read his vows, not being able to control the tears flowing down her face. “No I suppose I wasn’t.” She says resting once again against his chest.

“Happy tears though, yeah?” he asks looking down at her.

She looks up at him smiling brightly and nodding, she places a hand on his cheek proceeding to capture his lips with hers.

“Happy tears” she replies.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a quote from 'The Chaos Of Stars.' 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Xx


End file.
